


血浓于水

by Meiyouchede



Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede
Summary: *失忆大佬和花痴小笨蛋一起找回真爱❤️
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *失忆大佬和花痴小笨蛋一起找回真爱❤️

太阳穴隐隐抽痛，后脑的伤口已经结痂，没有人知道这里早就不痛了，新长出的皮肉和结痂都让他觉得很痒。大床上的青年睁开了眼睛，第一件事就是想伸手挠一挠后脑的伤口。

床边的单人沙发坐了个少年，一头漂染成浅色的卷发过于蓬松，衬得那张娃娃脸愈加小巧，皮肤很白，嘴唇水光潋滟透着红。他本来用手撑着头在打盹，床上的青年一动他立刻醒了过来，嘴巴还下意识地微微嘟着，鼻头圆而钝，有些看不出确切的年纪。

"阿叔，哥哥醒了。"少年上前按住了青年的手。

青年想挣开手去摸一下后脑，实在觉得痒，少年力气不大，却很坚决地不让他乱动。他一边试着舒展其他部位，感觉自己像一台大修理后被唤醒的机器，每个关节都发出咬合转动时的碰撞声，他好像躺了很久，四肢软绵绵使不上力，除了后脑，右腿和肋骨后背也有些隐痛。

房间很大，墙纸和地毯都是沉闷的暗色，少年站在正对窗口的方向，照进屋子的光线打在他身上，他移动时仿佛变成了这房间里的光源。

那少年叫了一声后，房门便打开来，门外守着不少黑西装，一个年纪稍大但头发几乎灰白的男人带着两个佣人和一个白大褂进来，他们动作很快，但走动时却几乎没有声响。白大褂麻利地又掏了些工具仪器，举着听诊器刚要凑近，青年反手握住刚刚按住他的少年的手，止住了他要离开给医生腾地方的势头，喉头干涩发痒，他努力地打开双唇，发出嘶哑而低沉的陌生的声音，"我怎么了？"

少年神色如常没有回答，一双杏核眼的眼尾略往下垂，睫毛密而翘，半睁着眼睛的样子像一只懵懂天真的小狗，就算没有表情没有笑意也看上去毫无威慑力，另一边医生和头发灰白的男人也对视了一眼。

"大少爷，记得我吗？"  
"管叔。"  
"那、"  
"黄明昊为什么在我房间？"

醒来之后的一小段时间里，身体逐渐找回过往的习惯记忆，毕雯珺在佣人的帮助下半靠着枕头坐了起来，医生帮他查看了后脑的伤处，沾湿的冰凉的棉签擦拭后稍稍缓解了痒。脑子里还是抽痛，混沌一片的过往渐渐分明，潮水一般倒灌回来。

一年前父亲的葬礼上，毕雯珺穿着沉郁的黑色衣物，面无表情地向悼念的宾客回礼，黄明昊被他的妈妈紧紧抓着，母子两个躲在不起眼的角落里，身边守着两个保镖。而后的很多他记不太清，黄明昊渴急随手拿了杯水喝下去，很快开始口吐白沫倒下抽搐，毕雯珺不发话便没人敢救，他的母亲跪在他面前，不甘和愤恨都被哀恸压下，她揪着他的西装裤腿，声泪俱下地求他施以援手，救救这个与他同父异母的亲弟弟。

毕雯珺平静而冷漠地看着跪在他面前的女人，躺在一边的少年已经失去意识，双眼紧闭，时间一分一秒地过去，他的沉默便显得格外无情。他还是收回眼神，侧头看了管叔一眼，便有人上前将黄明昊送去了医院。

葬礼结束后毕雯珺甚至还大发慈悲地去看了他，黄明昊当时几岁来着，也是个大小伙子了，躺在病床上只露出小小一张圆脸蛋，像一只受尽折磨后被捡回的流浪狗，下巴尖尖，嘴唇因为低烧红得刺眼，同他那个妈妈一样，无端端就会勾引人。

黄明昊醒后想找妈妈，问了一圈没人理他，他只能怯怯地挪到毕雯珺面前，宽大的病号服挂在他身上像一只松垮的布袋，他背着光，薄透的面料被光线刺穿，现出那一段往内收紧的曼妙线条。

毕雯珺讨厌他，他的存在本身就是父亲背叛母亲的证明，像一个响亮的耳光打在他这个正牌继承人的脸上。但是毕雯珺喜欢小狗，小猫也行，那种小小的柔软的还没断奶的小动物，身上有暖而甜的气味，能勾起他不多的怜悯心。他像摸小狗一般伸出手去，隔着单层棉质衣物贴在了黄明昊的肚皮上。

黄明昊吓了一跳，又不敢躲，柔软的肚腹也绷紧了。

毕雯珺便再往下移了半寸，轻轻按一下，黄明昊轻哼了一声，下一秒便被毕雯珺拖到了腿上。他吓得想跑，却被轻易地勾住了薄薄的腰，他的哥哥掐着他的下巴，语调平稳毫无起伏地说："我把你妈送走了，你要是不想她死，就要听我的。"

黄明昊在微微地颤抖，小动物被按住了毫无防备的肚皮，呼吸打乱，还在不自觉地发抖。他点头，说好，说我都听你的。但是毕雯珺又问，你跟人做过吗？

毕雯珺十几岁上完了高中便开始被父亲领着接触一些家里的生意，等到读完了大学再到父亲突然去世，他已经可以独当一面。他向来行事狠辣果断，在情事上也是挑剔凉薄，试过女人，也试过男人，但在性事上洁癖尤其严重，想爬上他的床得先里里外外洗个好几遍。

黄明昊身上甚至还有一点医院里特有的消毒水味，他脸上每一处线条都柔软而饱满，下巴是软的，脸颊也是软的，嘴唇看着更是软的。毕雯珺的手探进了病号服的下摆，顺着光洁的后背抚摸，在脊柱的骨节上揉弄，年轻稚嫩的身体触感美妙，散发着没有性经验时才有的清新干净的味道，引得他更放肆地揉捏，暗示的意味十足。怀里的小狗狗吓呆了，耳朵都像立了起来，在他的手摸进裤腰往下陷的腰窝里按时才颤了一下，试探着去抓他的手。

"你是我哥哥。"

毕雯珺脸上没有太多被情欲浸染的痕迹，"那我不是没试过搞自己亲弟吗？"

毕雯珺就着把他抱在怀里的姿势，摸出来手机给他听了段语音，从门外的角度看来格外亲密。女人哭着语无伦次地说了些什么，不时会无助而恐惧地念着"小昊"。黄明昊的眼睛湿而亮，深色瞳仁上像是点了一滴化不开的墨，他用这样一双眼睛看着毕雯珺，解开了自己病号服的四颗纽扣，露出细瘦苍白的胸腹来，抱着毕雯珺的脖子，被他压着陷入纯白的病床里。

进不去，放一根手指进去他都哭得上气不接下气，于是毕雯珺不耐烦地把一管润滑塞给他，叫他当着他的面自己来。

毕雯珺就坐在一旁，面色还是冷的，只有目光烧了起来，毫不掩饰地直接打量他。

"快点。"

黄明昊死死咬着自己的嘴唇，用最后一点倔强忍着被羞耻和恐惧逼出的泪意，他手指白嫩得像圆滚滚的年糕条，沾了润滑往后探。他的脸红透了，随着自己的动作细细地喘气，刚刚毕雯珺想直接进来，撕裂搬的剧痛还让他心有余悸，跑也没处跑，这一场情事无可避免，他只能笨拙而努力地搅着自己的后穴，挤得过多的透明黏液滴滴答答往下淌，沾在他白嫩的大腿内侧，染得晶亮一片。

黄明昊当着毕雯珺的面给自己做好了准备工作，然后四肢并用地往前爬，跨坐到他腰腹间，一手扶着他的肩膀，一手抓着他发烫的性器往已经揉得湿热柔软的穴口里送。毕雯珺按住他肩膀，不给他一点缓和的余地，尽根顶了进去，黄明昊的眼泪一下就掉下来，松开咬着下唇的牙叫出了声。毕雯珺想，他哭起来更好看。

毕雯珺的记忆断在了葬礼上，那杯水本来是他的，黄明昊不认识他专用的杯子偷喝了他的水，差点丢了性命。后面的部分记不分明，他在一些零碎的片段里总看见黄明昊柔顺哀伤的眼睛，和他艳丽的红嘴唇。可能大脑有天然的趋利避害的本能，只挑着回忆时不那么痛苦的让他记起来，他记得黄明昊总是怯怯的乖乖的，甚至有一回睡着睡着被他踢下了床，也只是哀叫一声，去找了一床毯子将自己裹起来蜷在床边的地毯上睡了。等等，黄明昊为什么睡在他床上？这个被他厌恶憎恨的无辜而倒霉的弟弟，竟敢胆大包天地爬到他床上睡，也太怪异了。

在管叔的说明后，毕雯珺大致知道了自己想不起来的一年间发生了什么。毕家明面上做运输，其实做的是军火生意，B市一半的地下赌场也在名下，父亲离世后都由毕雯珺全盘接手。就算之前已经熟悉，但父亲走得突然，手下还有些资历老些的人不肯服从，明里暗里地作对，这一年间大大小小的事故就有不少。最后那次是在毕雯珺度假回来的路上，被小路上突然闯入的货车撞上，货车载的一车钢筋四散开来，有一根直接穿透了毕雯珺乘坐的轿车后窗，毕雯珺在生死关头突然扑上去，将黄明昊推开，自己被那根钢筋直接捅断了肋骨，万幸内脏没有受伤，但是后脑撞了一下。

毕雯珺好像抓住了一点不对劲的地方，他看了一眼一直没出声的黄明昊，"他呢，为什么会和我一起去度假？"

管叔神色有些微妙，医生适时开口催促他该休息了，然后两人很快都退了出去。毕雯珺盯着黄明昊，"你不出去？"

"哦。"黄明昊木木地应了一声，起身要走，他的一头卷毛实在蓬乱，像一只很久没修剪过毛发的泰迪，毕雯珺有些担心自己会忍不住伸手去摸一把。黄明昊一直没出声，只安静地守在一边，与周遭环境格格不入，呆呆的一只迷途小羔羊，贸然凶他好像就会哭出来的感觉。

毕雯珺有些烦躁地叫住他，"你待那边，不许出声。"也确实累了，他迷迷糊糊阖上眼皮，好像听见自己的声音，哄着不知道谁，"出声啊宝宝，别忍着，哥哥喜欢听你叫"。

毕雯珺又睡了一觉，醒来后吃了点东西，被馋扶着尝试下地走动，大腿上有一条狰狞的伤疤，隔着轻薄的棉质睡裤都能摸到增生凸起的疤痕。身上的伤口都已经愈合，走起路来没什么障碍，但是牵动到各处肌肉，便有隐痛从四肢百骸漫开，毕雯珺走了几步后背便被汗浸湿，医生又唠叨了一会儿，被管叔领着退出房间。这段时间生意都是管叔和毕雯珺的两个助手顶着，硬是压下了他受伤的消息，但是长时间不露面总是可疑，管叔多少有些着急，毕雯珺醒了才稍微安心些。

"大少爷，早点休息。"

毕雯珺被佣人用轮椅推进浴室，他觉得不自在，一扭头发现一直没吭声的黄明昊也跟了进来。

"都出去。"

佣人先后都出了浴室，但黄明昊还在。

"说了出去没听见吗？"

黄明昊慢吞吞地走到他跟前，蹲下来想去解他的纽扣，被毕雯珺钳住了手腕，"我让你出去。"

黄明昊油盐不进，拿空着的另一只手继续去扯他的扣子，两只手都被他制住后才抬起头看他，眼神里都是不解。

"和你一起洗呀？"

二楼的主卧闹出很大动静，黄明昊被赶出来的时候浑身都是水迹，最后管叔只能换了个佣人进去送了个凳子，他洗完了再叫人把他推出来。

毕雯珺觉得额角突突地跳，其他人都已经离开，黄明昊应该是换了身衣服又回来了，刚刚冻得直哆嗦，这会儿嘴唇还有些发青，脸也更苍白。毕雯珺自己把头发草草吹干，放下吹风机一抬头，发现黄明昊脱了个精光，在灯光下白得几乎反光，像一座精心雕刻的石膏像。

毕雯珺惊了，眼睁睁看着他赤条条地走近，腿间的性器颜色很淡，没什么精神地半垂着，他熟练地从床头柜里拿出一管润滑，然后趴在床沿，将屁股翘了起来，摆着娴熟的求欢姿势，脸上却纯真懵懂。

毕雯珺只觉得脑子里电闪雷鸣，那些暧昧模糊的记忆不是空想，他是真的干过黄明昊，把细皮嫩肉的小孩按在身下，掐着那把细腰，掰开滑腻白嫩的大腿，卯足了劲地捅他撞他。

毕雯珺还没从巨大的冲击中回过神，黄明昊半垂着眼，又很快地收起了润滑剂丢进抽屉，"哥哥累了，睡觉了。"然后拉过旁边搭的一条毯子把自己胡乱一裹，掀开他被子就睡下了。


	2. Chapter 2

毕雯珺觉得难以接受，黄明昊同他有切不断的血缘关系，别人也就算了，自己过去是着了什么魔，竟然对他下手，而且黄明昊沉默乖顺得不太正常，总觉得和自己记忆里在葬礼上初见时不一样。

"从我床上下去。"

黄明昊不知是不是已经一秒入睡，无知无觉地翻了个身，闭着眼睛嘟着嘴巴的样子更显稚气，他咂巴着嘴又打了个滚，没留意摔下床，掉在加厚的地毯上发出一声闷响。毕雯珺吓了一跳，爬到床边来看，居然还没醒，他试着去拽了黄明昊的胳膊一下，牵动了伤处有点疼只能收手，恨恨地看了一眼小猪崽一般呼呼大睡的黄明昊，往他身上再丢了一条绒毯，自己也睡下了。

第二天毕雯珺一醒，下意识伸手去摸身边的位置，空空荡荡没有温度，他在自己反应过来之前便开口叫："黄明昊。"

床沿冒出一个毛绒绒的脑袋，一头卷发显得更蓬松了，黄明昊半睁着眼，根本没睡醒的样子，"嗯嗯？"

黄明昊长得清秀白嫩，偏嘴唇饱满鲜艳，唇中还有隐隐的一条竖纹，单看觉得肉欲，合在一起倒并不违和，就像他这个人一样，毕雯珺一面觉得他完全不是自己喜欢的长相，一面又觉得他在勾引自己而且自己并不像想象中那样抗拒。

"以后回你房间睡。"

黄明昊刚来的时候在一楼走廊尽头的客房住过一段时间，但是搬到他房里之后那个小房间已经改成了杂物间。

"睡地上。"

"你打呼。"

"不打呼，你录音了。"

"……"

毕雯珺有种不详的预感，他怀疑那不是什么正经录音，搞不好都是黄明昊的哭喊呻吟。他对这种血亲间的不伦关系很厌恶，在现有的记忆里，黄明昊是个他连正眼都不愿意看一眼的私生子，白净柔弱的小孩，虽然不知道那方面的偏好会不会突变，但他现在实在无法想象和黄明昊做那档子事。

早饭是中式，清淡的白粥配小菜点心，虾饺的外皮晶莹薄透，里面是几颗饱满的虾仁，蘸一点白瓷小碟里的醋，一口咬下去，鲜香清甜。黄明昊夹了一颗虾饺，腮帮子鼓鼓嚼了半天才吞下，然后又慢悠悠地伸筷子去夹流沙包。他握筷子的手势还是有些稚嫩的小孩子的握法，手指都拢在一起捏着筷子中段。

黄明昊抬眼看过来的时候，毕雯珺自己也没反应过来他一直盯着人家，只能掩着嘴轻咳一声。

阿姨小心翼翼地问毕雯珺，"大少爷，这都是你以前喜欢的，尝尝吧？"

毕雯珺嘴硬，"没什么味道，太清淡了。"

黄明昊嘴边沾了一点流沙包金黄的馅料，咬破面皮时热烫的流心涌出来，沾在嘴边不及时舔掉还会烫出一点红印子，他吃得倒香，毕雯珺觉得阿姨弄错了，肯定只是黄明昊喜欢吃。

白天又做了会儿复健，毕雯珺身体素质不错，清醒之后状态渐佳，估计再有几天就能跑能跳了。管叔过来同他商量，想让他去见一见几个心腹手下，许久未露面，也算是让他们安下心来。

毕雯珺同意了，管叔拿了份名单，附上照片和一些基本情况，让他看一看。毕雯珺看到一半不经意一抬头，发现黄明昊不知什么时候又被阿姨塞了一小碗切块的凤梨，他拿着一根精致小巧的黄铜制水果叉，上面叉着一片凤梨，咬一口转一下水果叉，换个方向再咬一小口，很小的一块凤梨，愣是咬了好几口还没吃完。

"黄明昊跟我一起去。"

黄明昊终于把剩下的一点凤梨全部咬下，牙齿一合，好像都能看见溅开的汁水。

"噢。"逆来顺受毫无异议的样子。

管叔让佣人送黄明昊上楼休息，人走了才向毕雯珺和盘托出。黄明昊住进老宅后不久就出了点意外，伤到了头，心智可能永远会停留在十来岁的状态。管叔看毕雯珺皱着眉，加快语速解释：“不是傻了，小昊少爷不笨，跟他说什么都能明白，就是反应慢一点，他很乖，话也不多，让他、他…很听您的话，很依赖您。”

毕雯珺含糊地“嗯”了一声作为回应，有些不敢再问是什么导致的意外。

见面的地方选在金辉，这是市里最早的五星级酒店，毕雯珺当时想开家酒店，正碰上金辉年月已久生意萧条，索性就接下了金辉重新装修扩建，将附近的一家夜总会也并在了一起。这家老牌酒店因为有了新的资金注入开始焕发生机，过去的一年毕雯珺经常会和人约在那里谈事情。新招的几位大厨里有一位西点师名气很大，黄明昊吃过一次毕雯珺打包回来的布丁后念念不忘，毕雯珺有时候便也带着黄明昊来金辉。

进酒店时经理领着几个人上前迎，毕雯珺坐着轮椅，管叔推着他，还是带上了黄明昊，小笨蛋两手空空，步子轻快得像出去春游的小学生，手里简直应该再牵一只氢气球。经理姓宋，三十岁出头的样子，精明干练，对轮椅上的毕雯珺没有露出大惊小怪的表情，只是热络地打了招呼，还不忘冲黄明昊笑一下，"小黄少爷也好久不见呀，气色越发的好了。"

毕雯珺没吭声，心里暗暗给黄明昊记了一笔，依赖个鬼，哥哥卧床不醒，他倒是能吃能睡白白胖胖。

刚落座，毕雯珺瞥了一眼黄明昊面前的红酒杯，管叔便扭头轻声吩咐宋经理换杯牛奶。宋经理陪着笑想马上收走那只红酒杯，黄明昊看了她一眼，伸手捏住了毕雯珺西装的袖口。"不喝牛奶，讨厌牛奶，肚子疼。"声音很小，但包房里竖着耳朵的几个人都听见了。

毕雯珺余光看见他搭在自己袖口的那几根白嫩嫩的手指头，不知怎么觉得痒痒的，声音却还是冷冰冰的，"不听话？"

自己形影不离带在身边的小美人，却连他不喝牛奶都不知道，实在不合理，黄明昊眨巴着湿润晶亮的圆眼睛就捅了个篓子。毕雯珺不知道自己从前对他什么态度，管叔只说黄明昊爱黏着他，倒忘了问毕雯珺到底情不情愿给他黏着，只能故作蛮横把这个皮球踢回去。

黄明昊没再拒绝，乖乖接过那杯牛奶，红润的唇瓣凑到玻璃杯口，喝了一小口，眼睛又巴巴地看过来，毕雯珺慢条斯理喝了口汤并不看他，他只能再喝了几大口，苦着脸放下杯子时唇边还沾了一圈奶渍。

毕雯珺这才有了一点笑意，修长的手指触感冰凉，替他抹掉了上唇沾的奶渍，"乖。"

一顿饭吃得并不轻松，这些表面毕恭毕敬的手下并不一定背后也同样服从，身在家主的位置就得把控人心，毕雯珺城府颇深，从前深谙此道，但缺了中间的那一年的记忆，这些人对待下任家主和现任家主总有差异，他只得格外谨慎，昨晚和管叔谈了很久，临时再抱了下佛脚。

黄明昊一直在埋头苦吃，管叔说毕雯珺此前没有公开过他的身份，手下的人见过他的也不多，这位小少爷只顾吃饱穿暖，像只贴心的小宠物。

中途封钦端了杯白酒，站起来要敬毕雯珺。封钦替毕雯珺管着赌场，他一向能干利落，赌场里鱼龙混杂，但也都知道背后是毕家，并没有人敢闹得太出格，而且盈利颇丰，封钦也是颇得他信任才能接手。

毕雯珺没吭声，刚想借口大病初愈推脱，黄明昊看了看毕雯珺放在桌上的手，小心地掰开了他捏着高脚杯的手指，端起他那半杯红酒，跟自己面前的半杯美年达轻碰一下，腾起一阵细密的小气泡。毕雯珺想拦，但黄明昊抬眼冲他粲然一笑，嘟着嘴巴露出耍赖的馋猫样，毕雯珺愣神的工夫，他已经一口气喝下了半杯紫红的液体，打了个响亮的嗝。

封钦毫不掩饰自己的笑意和追随着黄明昊的眼神，并没有再提，自己干了一杯便落座。毕雯珺的神色有细微的缓和，替黄明昊拍了拍背。

李航和徐真是毕雯珺的两个助理，帮着毕雯珺一起管军火生意的大头。这两个人今天一直没有太多话，更没有敢招惹黄明昊，李航还帮着打了个圆场，说时候差不多了，让雯哥早点回去休息。

毕雯珺点了头，管叔便推着他出门，背后一众人都起身送，毕雯珺晃了晃手指，示意不用。出了包间，毕雯珺让黄明昊来推他，黄明昊没用过轮椅，接过了一使劲，用力过猛颠了毕雯珺一下。

"……"

"我看你是真的不怕我。"

黄明昊小声回："对不起，哥哥。"

推着祖宗穿过走廊，在拐角处迎面有人撞上来，黄明昊转了下轮椅，跟上来的保镖几乎先后护住了毕雯珺。毕雯珺眯了下眼，发现这个冒冒失失的人是从前的酒肉朋友王斯然，两家一直有生意上的往来，只不过这位王公子一心享乐草包一个，惹火了老爹一年前被送出了国。

王斯然刚刚回国，根本还不知道发生了什么，大大咧咧地一顿问，毕雯珺都尽量简单地答或是干脆糊弄过去，末了王斯然扫了一眼黄明昊，“哎这又从哪儿找来的漂亮宝贝，换口味了？”

黄明昊神色如常，像是完全没听见这句轻佻的调笑，仍是低头看着毕雯珺头顶泛着光泽的柔顺发丝。毕雯珺头也不抬随意地回话：“瞎说，这小孩是我们家亲戚，你恶不恶心。”

黄明昊眨了眨眼睛，好像有一闪而过的怔忡，但是并没开口说什么。

王斯然还是没个正形，笑嘻嘻地想伸手捏一下黄明昊饱满柔嫩的脸颊，被黄明昊躲过也不生气。“不要给我啊？”

黄明昊稍一抬手捏住了毕雯珺的袖子，不太高兴地嘟囔：“哥哥回家。”毕雯珺反手在他手背安抚地拍一拍，笑着冲王斯然骂了句“快滚”。

回去的车上毕雯珺一直闭着眼睛，感觉到身边的人在偷看他也没理会，直到那只软嫩的手又覆上自己的膝头。

“做什、黄明昊！”

黄明昊已经伏低了上半身半趴着，毛茸茸的头顶挪到他腿上，像只从被窝里钻出来的小狗，温驯而顺从地去拉他的拉链，被喝止后愣愣地看着他。他刚刚喝的那杯红酒后劲上来，整个人都晕乎乎反应慢半拍的样子，耳尖泛了红，微张的唇间能隐约看见隐在门牙后的艳红舌尖。

管叔司空见惯一般头都没回，毕雯珺烦躁地推开黄明昊，想自己把拉链拉好，手指好像还没从刚刚的突发事件里回过神来地不听使唤。黄明昊放空的眼神、无辜的神情，和总是像沾染着水光的舌尖，让毕雯珺突然想起了一些片段，想起睫毛上挂着乳白色液体的嘴角蹭破眼角通红的黄明昊。

想骂是谁把他教得这样放荡，但是马上又猜到了答案，最后只是憋屈地说了句"离我远一点"。

车里保持着尴尬的死寂，直到一路驶入隧道，再开回半山腰的别墅，黄明昊中途偷偷瞄了毕雯珺好几次，毕雯珺也不理会。

下车时毕雯珺不给黄明昊碰，管叔和一众佣人都低垂着眉眼不敢多话，压抑阴沉的氛围从车内一直延续到了家里。

毕雯珺已经能独自去洗澡，他走进浴室后却回头，正看见黄明昊咬着嘴唇缩在角落里，手指头搓着自己的裤缝。

"过来。"

毕雯珺没有加称谓，其实也不需要加，黄明昊磨磨蹭蹭地跟进了浴室。毕雯珺一手扶着墙砖，单手去解扣子，见黄明昊傻傻地愣在一边更是气，直到自己坐进了浴缸才抬头叫他，手还做了个搓洗的动作，"帮我洗后背。"

黄明昊还穿着贴身的裤子，上身也是浅色衬衫，他便快速地除掉了衣物，身上只留着底裤和打底的T恤，然后上前半跪着，一只膝盖屈起支撑身体，另一只则抵着铺着浅色石料的冷硬地面。地砖为了防滑做了些特殊处理，并不是完全光滑，黄明昊笨拙地捏着那块毛巾在毕雯珺苍白清瘦的脊背上擦洗了几遍，悄悄换了一边跪着，膝盖已经磨得发红，被粗糙不平的地砖印上一些小小的凹陷。

毕雯珺搭在浴缸边缘的手指抚上了他圆润可怜的膝盖，声音像生硬没有情绪的人工智能，"喝了牛奶肚子疼？"手指往下一点挤开并拢的膝盖探入，轻轻按他柔软的小腹，"真疼假疼？"

话音刚落，黄明昊"哇"一下吐了。

"……"


	3. Chapter 3

毕雯珺习惯淋浴，如果用浴缸便是想多泡一会儿澡，但是今天刚泡了不到一刻钟，就随意拿浴巾一裹出了浴室，身上还滴滴答答掉着水珠，头顶简直冒着黑气。佣人花了十分钟便清理了现场，但毕雯珺已经披了浴袍叫管叔进来。

黄明昊还光着腿，身上也湿答答的，毕雯珺轻咳一声，丢给他一条自己的居家长裤，看见他膝盖上像是有些红肿，轻声问了句"膝盖疼吗？"

管叔内心无语，原来是嫌车上施展不开才憋到了家里，但是良好的职业习惯让他保持着毫无波动的表情，还站在原地等着年轻的主人发话。

黄明昊涨红了圆圆的耳朵，皮肤在房间的冷光下显得白皙通透，衬得关节处和脸上的潮红更是显眼，都染上一层暧昧色彩。他还是乖乖的弱弱的，摇了摇头。

毕雯珺的下一句话则又变回他惯用的那种高高在上的生硬语调，"管叔，你再说说他吧，这一年里做了什么。"

管叔脸上的尴尬只闪了一瞬间，接着便置身事外一般叙述："小昊少爷跟了您，这一年都是您房里的人，因为身体原因没有再上学，您有时候会带他出门，其他时候都在家。"

活脱脱一个被禽兽哥哥圈养的可怜小x奴，除了吃喝就是挨操，管叔虽然低眉顺眼尽量中立客观地叙述，但是毕雯珺总觉得他也在无言地谴责自己。

"你喜欢我？"毕雯珺看着黄明昊，问出口了才觉得可笑，他这样的情况哪懂得什么喜欢不喜欢呢，但黄明昊没有一点犹豫立马点了头，毕雯珺更头疼了，指着门口让黄明昊出去喝掉厨房准备的白粥，人乖乖下去了，管叔才拿出那封亲笔信。

毕雯珺陷入了长久的沉默，窗帘没有全部拉上，窗口正对着不远处的人工湖，湖水盛着清冷月光，粼粼的水光闪动着。直到管叔退出房间，再到一双光脚丫又停在自己面前，他都没再做出什么反应。

"哥哥。"

"别叫我哥哥。"

"老公。"

毕雯珺差点被自己口水呛到，他伸手掐住黄明昊尖尖的下巴再一次打量，他小自己五岁，普普通通地长到这个年岁，本应该还是个调皮捣蛋的高中生。脖子纤细得几乎能被他一手掐住，拇指慢慢地挪动，在细致的皮肤上摩挲几下，滑到那个小小的凸起，稍微用力按压一下，便能惹出黄明昊的微弱呼声，如果再用力一点，便能要了他的命。

"见过爸爸吗？"

黄明昊摇头。

毕雯珺微张了唇，却还是没说出口。他就是个孤苦无依的小孩，父亲给了他一半的骨血，却没有给他其他应得的，也不知是不是年岁上去之后想起来内疚，这才搞出这些莫名其妙的做法，无非也就是想保住他一条命。从头到尾黄明昊都没有选择的余地，他再好看再乖，也没能从毕雯珺那儿获得多少庇佑保护，反而落得这步田地，真不知道他那精于算计的父亲究竟是忘了考虑这大儿子可能的恨意还是根本不在乎。

"我不碰你了。"

"对不起哥哥，我错了。"黄明昊有些慌张，上前去拉他的手，圆眼睛里很快有了湿润水光。

"不怕，你跟着我就行，不用再、"毕雯珺还是恼，说不出口，"你去隔壁睡吧。"

毕雯珺很快恢复了工作，每天都有人过来送文件或是聚在书房里开会。黄明昊像被折断了翅膀的翠迪鸟，非常适应地只在别墅附近活动，偶尔也会去人工湖玩。他水性很好，天气还没回暖，有一回佣人没拦住，被他扎进湖里游了个来回。毕雯珺正好在窗边看见了，等他湿漉漉地被带回屋，毕雯珺挥退了佣人，门一带，黄明昊一回头吓得尖叫一声。

毕雯珺慢悠悠地解开了精致闪亮的袖扣，再将袖子整整齐齐地挽了几层，露出纤细的小臂来，手表也取下放好，再抬头冲黄明昊不冷不热地笑一下。

"过来。"

"哥哥…"拉长了尾音，求饶的意味很明显。

阿姨煮了碗姜汤，又扯了下管叔的袖子，“您去劝劝吧，怎么没声儿了，小孩子哪能不淘气啊？”

相安无事这么久，小倒霉蛋今天又挨了揍，本想等差不多了上去，但是又不知道还有没有别的。管叔被阿姨催得烦，还是端了餐盘上去，走近了才听见细小的啜泣声，心下暗叹。

“大少爷，厨房备了姜汤，天气冷，防着着凉。”

门很快被打开，黄明昊双手捂着屁股，脸上还挂着眼泪，衣着整齐的毕雯珺黑着脸，“我不喝。”然后便出了房间又回去书房，把门摔上了。

第二天黄明昊被管叔早早叫醒，给他备了衣服催他换好。坐上车后，黄明昊实在没忍住，伸手搭在毕雯珺膝盖上，“去哪里？”

毕雯珺穿得随意，黄明昊很少看见他一身运动服，边问边悄悄打量他。

管叔看见后面那位闭着眼睛根本不理会，只能帮着开口，“小昊少爷，知道你在家闷，带你出去玩。”

下车后才发现竟然来了靶场，黄明昊脸上的兴奋劲儿完全憋不住，就差拉着毕雯珺蹦蹦跳跳了。

黄明昊只得到一把22LR，他眼巴巴地看了一眼毕雯珺手上那把Glock17，像盯着心爱的火腿肠直淌口水的小狗，毕雯珺好笑，"和我比，赢了我就跟你换。"

黄明昊的枪法很好，毕雯珺手把手地教过，他在射击上格外有天分，别的事情或许还迷糊，枪法却青出于蓝，射击成绩几乎能跟毕雯珺不相上下。

22LR的后座力小，黄明昊上了膛，单手瞄准开枪，一轮下来，好几个十环。但是距离一拉长，成绩便不那么好，黄明昊摘下护目镜，取下一边耳塞，又眼巴巴地盯着毕雯珺手上那把。

毕雯珺的手指白净纤长，关节并不凸出，除了中指有一个小的茧，整只手都光滑而矜贵，他松开其他固定住枪托的手指，只剩中指穿过扳机护围轻轻一转，自己握住了枪管递向黄明昊。

黄明昊很快咧开嘴笑起来，上前几步去接，却在离他三米开外的地方停了下来。他右手还握着那把基础款的普通手枪，抬起了手臂，左手托住右手手腕，做了一个瞄准姿势，枪口正对着毕雯珺。

子弹从枪膛射出时，不仅会产生巨大的后座力，虎口都会震得发麻，如果没有配上消音器，枪声也会让耳膜不太好受，产生轻微的耳鸣。没有人会把黄明昊和枪械联系在一起，那也是有一回毕雯珺急着欺负他，衣服也没好好脱，别在口袋里的冰凉冷硬的金属器械硌得他哼哼，毕雯珺便随意地踢了裤子，那把枪便从口袋里滑落在地毯上。事后黄明昊光溜溜地趴在床沿，看着那把枪出神，毕雯珺餍足后心情不错，把他抱在怀里一点一点把枪拆了，再把下巴压在他肩头手把手教着他再组装回去。黄明昊像是发现了新玩具的小男孩，光溜溜地窝在他怀里，眼睛亮亮的，抱着他脖子亲了他好几下。后来毕雯珺隔了段时间就会带他去靶场，把小孩哄开心了，换了好几回主动的投怀送抱。

管叔不是太赞同给黄明昊碰枪，毕雯珺只顾着揉捏着黄明昊肉乎乎的手掌，送到嘴边咬了一口他也不吭声。毕雯珺知道他不敢，兔子急了会咬人，只是啮齿类动物根本没有足够撕裂皮肉的锋利牙齿，也没有咬上天敌的喉管的勇气。

此刻黄明昊带着天真笑意，眼睛眨巴眨巴，像是完全没意识到毕雯珺身后不远处的保镖已经把子弹上了膛。三声枪响，黄明昊和毕雯珺身后的人都微微偏转了枪口，但那人被管叔射中了手腕失了准头，黄明昊则一枪打中那人眼球，没有骨骼的阻挡，这个位置能让子弹穿透后破坏掉大脑最关键的片区，中枪后会立即丧失行动能力，比起手腕和额头更为保险。

黄明昊嘟着嘴巴，把被子弹蹭破皮肉的小臂伸到毕雯珺面前，"那是坏人，哥哥别怕。"

比赛没有比完，毕雯珺主动认输，保证会送一把更好的给黄明昊，哄着他先回了家。

毕雯珺蹲坐在黄明昊面前，把绷带的线头绕一绕，系了个好看的结，像两只竖起来的兔子耳朵。管叔已经看出这个生面孔保镖不对劲，今天才特意多带了几个人，就等着看人什么时候动手，准备捉个活口，倒是没料到黄明昊也看出来了，枪口一指，那人便趁机瞄准了毕雯珺。毕雯珺只把后续甩给了管叔处理，自己捏着黄明昊的手腕，额头上的纹路好久都没有平整。

黄明昊拿没留指甲的手指头在他额头上来回揉，嘴巴里还念念有词，竟是还在安抚他，"别怕，我保护你！"

毕雯珺想笑，又觉得心酸，坐直了上身去揽他脖子，黄明昊任他摆布，被他拿温热的手指按上脸颊，小狗撒娇一般自己追着蹭，手指移到唇边，犹豫着碰一下他下唇，他便张开唇瓣，主动地伸了舌尖去舔。毕雯珺的手指长，黄明昊自指尖往下含但吞不到底，只能再吐出来一点一点地去舔指根，湿热的舌尖舔过细嫩的指缝，留下湿漉的水痕和暧昧的声响。

毕雯珺收回了手指，自己含住了黄明昊湿润亮泽的嘴唇，舔着吮着，舌尖一碰上纠缠，小狗狗便满足地哼哼起来。黄明昊被他吻得情动，喘着哼着往他身上贴，手刚一碰上他肩膀牵动伤口"嘶"一声，毕雯珺这才清醒，额头抵着额头重重喘着气，鼻尖在他脸颊上来回地蹭，用很轻的声音承诺："不怕，哥哥也会保护你。"

这回变成黄明昊需要有人擦背了，毕雯珺低垂着眉眼，认真仔细地替他抬高受伤的手臂，小心地擦洗，洗到胸口腋下时黄明昊怕痒直躲，哈哈笑着冲毕雯珺浇水，一捧水直冲面门把毕雯珺给浇愣了。

水珠顺着额发往下淌，爬过饱满光洁的额头，穿过眉毛，毕雯珺甩了甩头，眼睫毛上挂着的几滴散开，眼睛里也进了水。黄明昊痴痴地看着，用没受伤的手去抹，却忘了那只手也湿着，越抹毕雯珺越睁不开眼。黄明昊倒不耐烦了，嘟着嘴巴去舔去吸，最后只弄得一团糟，把两个人的嘴巴都弄得湿哒哒的，唇舌纠缠在一起，来不及吞咽的津液还在不断往外泌。

黄明昊把腿并得更拢，却被毕雯珺掰开，水面下纤细白嫩的腿根间浅色的性器精神地抬了头。黄明昊完全没有羞怯情态，反而笑嘻嘻地挺腰往哥哥手心撞，黏糊糊地撒娇："哥哥摸摸，舒服。"

毕雯珺发笑，修长的手指拢起握住了柔缓地撸动，"谁教你的？"

黄明昊在他脸颊上再响亮地"叭"了一口，"你呀。"


	4. Chapter 4

毕雯珺躺在床上平复了呼吸后，扯了一叠抽纸慢悠悠地清理。可能性癖确实不会变，他在一年前能被黄明昊引诱，一年后也逃不过，而且他现在面对的是一个被他调教得更温顺合意的黄明昊，腰身纤细柔韧，臀瓣挺翘圆润，根本是他一手为自己打造的理想床伴。最重要的是，这个小笨蛋眼睛里只有他，揪着他跟在他屁股后面跑，满眼欢喜地看着他，他不会撒谎，他喜欢毕雯珺。

如果说是清醒的健康的黄明昊，毕雯珺倒是能理解自己当初的做法，都是男人，本该都有毕家丰厚家产的继承权，他却把人家带上了床，随心所欲地弄他欺负他，黄明昊也只能任他揉捏。

黄明昊在一次逃跑时不小心摔下楼梯，成了现在这个小笨蛋，忘记了毕雯珺先前对他做的一切，一醒过来看见这个漂亮哥哥眼冒桃心，摇着尾巴，像错认了妈妈的小动物。

毕家大少爷不是第一次碰见为他这张脸痴迷的人，但是其他人没有像黄明昊这样耍赖皮黏着他的机会，毕雯珺都不明白为什么，他试过吓他凶他，黄明昊都不理会，就是喜欢追着他跑，哥哥长哥哥短叫个不停。毕雯珺当然心虚，都没好意思再把他往床上带。

后来有一回毕雯珺在金辉看上个男孩，白白净净年纪不大，脸颊都还有点婴儿肥，他憋着邪火把他带去了顶楼给自己留的套房。男孩被塞进了浴室再洗一回，毕雯珺站在窗边猛抽烟，手机上有一个家里打来的未接电话，被他按掉后安分了。他想起出门前黄明昊两只手一起抓着他手掌晃，眼珠咕噜噜地转，装得无意问起："哥哥你想不想吃焦糖布丁呀？"小笨蛋，还跟他耍这种小孩子心眼，但毕雯珺还是把大厨叫回来现做了好几个，这会儿放在后厨的保温柜里。

毕雯珺摁灭了烟头，拨了总机电话，"让宋经理把我打包的甜品交给管叔，让他马上送回老宅。"

前台一时没反应过来，"您好，呃、"

毕雯珺突然暴躁起来，吼了一声"我是你老板！"就摔了电话。

再看一眼手机，没有来电。男孩正好洗好了澡出来，浑身热气腾腾，还混了一点清淡的古龙水香气，浴袍松松垮垮地系着，锁骨平直纤细，腰身不盈一握。

毕雯珺还是心气不顺，“让你喷香水了吗，难闻死了，去洗掉。”

男孩不敢反驳，只暗暗叫苦，又回浴室再冲了一遍，仔细闻过胸口手腕确认没有什么味道了才出来。

毕雯珺还是臭着脸，手边的烟灰缸里又多了几个烟头，他盯着暗掉的手机屏幕，不知在发呆还是什么。

“雯哥，我洗好了。”

毕雯珺看了他一眼，又继续盯着手机。“衣服脱了，后面弄过了没，弄干净点。”

男孩含羞带怯地“嗯”了一声，身上一共就那一件，扯开腰带就掉在了地上。

毕雯珺抄着手臂没动，只坐在沙发上打量。眼睛不够大嘴巴不够红，千篇一律的窄鼻梁尖鼻头，皮肤不够白脚踝不够细，越看越烦。

手机在这时候震了起来，是管叔，说布丁送到了家，但是小昊少爷要等他回来一起吃。

毕雯珺拿舌头顶了下脸颊，神色看着更不耐烦，语气却没有变差，“我不吃那些小孩子零食，你跟他说，我今天不回来。”

黄明昊清清亮亮的声音突然冒了出来，“哥哥你在做什么，什么时候回来，冷了就不好吃啦。”

“那你就赶紧吃，我在外面办事，轮不到你管。”然后不等对方再回就挂断。

男孩光着身子，神色有点尴尬，也不敢把衣服捡回去穿上，只拿手垂在身前挡一下关键部位。

“手拿开，遮什么遮。”

男孩居然还能硬挤出笑来，拿开了手走上前，胯下的物件尺寸可观，但是颜色不够漂亮。男孩温顺地趴跪在毕雯珺腿间，拿牙齿叼住了拉链拉下，然后从内裤里掏出半硬着的性器，毫不犹豫地含住了头部。

毕雯珺捏住他下巴退了出去，从旁边拿了个套丢给他，男孩愣了愣，很快反应过来，撕开包装用嘴帮他戴上。

毕雯珺的手机又震了一下，敲得玻璃桌面好大一声，他按着男孩的后脑勺不让他退后，然后接了起来。

那边管叔的声音越发小心翼翼，还伴随着黄明昊的哭声，“大少爷，小昊少爷他…”

毕雯珺有些着急，“他哭什么啊，怎么回事？”

男孩被他按着吞得深，他突然拔高音量一吼，吓得呛到了口水，剧烈地咳嗽起来，毕雯珺不耐烦地推开他，扯掉套随意擦了两下，手上还拿着手机在讲，“怎么搞的，我不在家就弄哭了，摔了碰了？”

管叔夹在中间颇有些为难，“小昊少爷说你不要他了，拎了两个布丁要出去找你，您看能不能让医生给他扎一针、”

“扎什么扎，你们怎么搞的！”毕雯珺边讲边拉好裤子起身往外，头也不回地摔上了门。

毕雯珺黑着脸回了家，黄明昊哭累了折腾不动了，正抱着布丁盒子坐在玄关，阿姨长吁短叹地守在一边，他见到毕雯珺才抬起头，脸上还有未干的泪痕。

黄明昊丢了手上的盒子扑进了毕雯珺怀里，瞪大了眼睛格外认真地保证：“哥哥不要生我的气，我会乖的，我保证听你的话，别不要我。”

“作什么呢？谁不要你了，给你买的布丁不趁热吃，还哭！”

毕雯珺嫌弃地看着自己胸前沾到的黄明昊的鼻涕眼泪，咬着牙掐了他脸蛋一下，挣开他去洗澡。黄明昊要去捡布丁，被阿姨拦着带去拿了完好的给他，这才心满意足地抱着小碟子就坐在浴室门口吃了起来。

毕雯珺洗完澡出来就看见黄明昊把腿侧在一边，用小美人鱼的姿势坐在门口的地上，嘴巴周围黏糊糊的，像只脏兮兮的小馋猫，见了他仰着头不好意思地笑。

毕雯珺只围了条浴巾，黄明昊直直盯着浴巾的缝隙，慢吞吞地感叹，“哥哥的比我大。”

毕雯珺简直要头顶冒烟，拿了块毛巾先替他擦脸，故意粗手粗脚擦得黄明昊直叫唤，擦完了还凑近了仔细看。黄明昊愣愣地看着两个人快要碰到一起的鼻头，几乎成了斗鸡眼，毕雯珺一抬眼看见，没忍住笑出了声。

黄明昊又直勾勾地盯着他看，然后鬼使神差一般凑上去捧住他脸颊亲了一下，还想再亲第二下，被咬住了嘴唇不准他乱来，既而还是被抱到了床上，好好教训了一回。

不怪黄明昊成了小笨蛋却还在过性生活，他只是知道舒服，只是喜欢哥哥，对于身体的欢愉就格外诚实，撒着娇地要。毕雯珺只能自欺欺人，黄明昊成年了，以前也不是没做过，现在还是心甘情愿地要和他做爱，不做的是王八蛋。黄明昊就是喜欢他，根本离不开他嘛，有什么办法，毕雯珺才不为此苦恼，只是平日里对他温柔许多，下了床倒是真把他当弟弟照顾着了。

时隔一年，像是被宿命牵引，毕雯珺又一次着了小笨蛋的道，不过这回好歹悬崖勒马，把人洗干净摸舒坦了抱回床上，自己憋屈着窝在自己床上纾解。毕大少爷什么时候需要自己动手过，只是小笨蛋的眼睛太亮笑得太甜，就是不舍得，可能不久后防线还是会崩塌，但是今天他不舍得，只想哄着他早早睡下做个好梦。

早上毕雯珺本打算在家里待着，接了个电话后神情严肃许多。一批新到的货刚到港口，被人拦和扣在了仓库，本以为是港口那边换了人需要再打通关系，毕雯珺让徐真亲自去处理，结果两边来回拉锯，前前后后手续办了一堆，最后在放行前一天仓库失火。货物特殊，火势蔓延得很快，徐真派了人帮着灭火和转移货物，清点后发现损失了近一半，买主那边不知怎么也得了消息，让人来催交货。徐真自觉理亏，没有多耽误就报到了毕雯珺这里。

"交货的时间还剩一个星期，买家那边我去说，你就近调一批货过来，走咱们自己的码头，损失的估个大数，保险、港口、卖家都去谈，有问题再跟我说。"

因为货物特殊，金额也大，必然是需要上保险的，但是没办法走一般的货物保险，王斯然的老爹手下就有一家公司，专门给一些不好放到明面上的货品提供保险。毕雯珺怕徐真忙不过来，自己约了王家老爷子，还不忘给王斯然打了个电话，让他也一起过来。王斯然个废物点心，还不知死活地让毕雯珺再把上次那个漂亮小宝贝带上，毕雯珺看了一眼抱着ipad看电影的黄明昊，笑着骂了句粗口。黄明昊听见看了他一眼，捏捏自己嘴唇，不太赞许的样子，蹬鼻子上眼，还真管起他来了。

毕雯珺挂了电话，黄明昊已经甜腻腻地跑上前往他腿上爬，非常熟练地分开腿跨坐在他身上，"啵"一下在他唇上来了一口。

毕雯珺没急着掀开他，按着他后脖子有一下没一下地揉捏，"昨天睡得好吗，做噩梦了吗？"

"没有，你呢，睡得好吗，害怕的话我和你一起睡好吗？"

本来还担心他见了血受惊，结果他倒还操心起毕雯珺了。黄明昊的小卷毛实在该剪了，毕雯珺撩开他刘海，把鬓发往耳后拢一些，"和我一起干嘛？"

黄明昊被他拨开了刘海留了点细细的鬓角，倒有些像女孩子，但是小妹妹可不会趴在哥哥耳旁说要和他内个，把毕雯珺逗得抱紧了他直拍他屁股。


	5. Chapter 5

毕雯珺去见了王斯然父子，谈好了那批损失货物的赔付，王老爷子实在过于好说话，毕雯珺便也不主动开口，只等着他提条件。

最后是王斯然开口的，他要接下这家做货物保险的小公司，并用来为家里的公司提供周转资金，想同毕雯珺签下买断协议，包下他手里所有订单的保险。其实是个对双方都有利的事情，但是这本来就是个有风险的生意，不应该将所有鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里。

毕雯珺没有同意，王老爷子也没勉强，只是希望能保持一定比例的订单量，这个比例可以再谈，也算是做了让步，现在的量大概一成，再加一成倒是可以做到，毕雯珺便干掉了杯子里的酒，口头地应下来，赔付到账后便会派律师过来签一份框架协议。

算是皆大欢喜，毕雯珺喝了点酒，在车上眯了会儿，回了老宅还是管叔来接的。一进门发现黄明昊又跑到了玄关，扒着墙壁冒出一头蓬乱的卷毛和两只乌亮亮的眼睛，见了他便笑起来。

毕雯珺一招手，黄明昊便上前抓着他的手，鼻子嗅一嗅，翘翘的鼻头一抖一抖。

"哥哥喝酒了吗？"

毕雯珺随手掐他鼻头，"小狗鼻子还挺灵。"

黄明昊的额发已经有些遮挡视线，他讲话时都需要拨开一些才能对上毕雯珺的眼睛。毕雯珺想了想，让管叔明天带黄明昊去剪个头发，徐真那边的事不会太快结束，毕雯珺要去看看。

黄明昊拿没受伤的手抓着毕雯珺不放，"哥哥不去吗？"

"有别的事，你乖一点，不要乱跑，听阿叔的话。"

黄明昊也没闹脾气，很乖地点头，但是把手伸到他面前说："痛，阿叔说不能碰水。"

管叔看了他一眼，想说这个小坏蛋还挺会现学现卖。

毕雯珺配合地发问："那要怎么办呢？"

黄明昊笑得理所当然，"哥哥帮我洗。"

毕雯珺不是什么会照顾小孩的人，管叔怕黄明昊得寸进尺闹过头了又要挨揍或是什么，哄着先给黄明昊手上的绷带外裹了几层保鲜膜，然后才把他送回楼上。毕雯珺换了件T恤，挽着袖子蹲在浴缸边，倒真是在准备洗澡水。

本来只是让他把头发弄湿，黄明昊直接沉到水面下，躺在浴缸底不时吐一串泡泡，练了会儿憋气才冒出来。头发湿透之后变成一绺一绺，他像小狗一样甩头，水珠成串地顺着发尾四散开来，弄得毕雯珺胸前全是水。毕雯珺挤了点洗发液，黄明昊不肯背对着他，坚持用手扒着浴缸边缘，下巴搁在膝盖上，一眨一眨地看着他，是远在天边的小星星，折射回的光点却近在眼前。

"眼睛闭上。"

黄明昊照做，嘴巴也嘟了起来。不用问了，肯定也是毕雯珺教的。

红润的嘴巴嘟了半天也没等到想要的，黄明昊睁开眼睛，带点责备地看毕雯珺，"要亲我呀。"

毕雯珺在他头顶揉出一堆泡沫，还小心地刮掉沾到额头的，又一次因为这双毫无杂质的干净眼眸觉得疑惑。

"你为什么不恨我？"

"喜欢你，喜欢哥哥。"

"你傻不傻，认贼作父就是说的你这种小笨蛋。"

"我不笨，聪明的！"黄明昊想拍拍水面抗议，但那只裹着保鲜膜的手全程被毕雯珺捏着，另一只手掀不起风浪，毕雯珺一瞪又老实了。

热水一泡，黄明昊过于白皙的身体便浮出一点粉嫩色泽，覆着水光格外鲜亮，像是被露水冲刷过的花瓣，藏在无人造访的秘密花园里，只被毕雯珺一个人发现。他挺着薄薄胸膛，乳头也立了起来，饱满而柔软，毕雯珺擦洗到那里他便要小声哼一下。哼了几次毕雯珺恼火，干脆放了毛巾，手指按上去揉捏，碾进肉粉色的乳晕再掐着捏出来，黄明昊咿咿呀呀地轻喘着，毕雯珺听了便要再用力一些。根本就晚了，这具朝气蓬勃的年轻身体已经习惯了激烈的性爱和频繁的爱抚，毕雯珺现在就算是想忍着不碰，小笨蛋自己也会闹着想要。

毕雯珺草草替他冲干净头发，拿大浴巾裹了把他抱回房，还是没有碰他。他不知道这种坚持有什么意义，但是看见一心一意依赖他喜欢他的小笨蛋，甚至还心心念念要保护他，毕雯珺总有些不忍。起码现在毕雯珺忘记了这一年间的事，自行重启读档，那这一次他要更爱护他一些才好。

毕雯珺忙着处理那批货，确实没工夫盯着黄明昊，管叔办事稳妥，有他陪着小笨蛋应该是出不了岔子，所以管叔打电话来让他回家一趟的时候他第一反应是拒绝。等到忙完了回家，发现封钦竟然也在，而黄明昊跟在他身边，头发稍微修剪了一些，露出来漂亮干净的眼睛，尾巴都快摇上天了。

？

毕雯珺不悦地看了一眼封钦，封钦立即放下了手里的飞镖，迅速抽走了被黄明昊揪住的衣角。

毕雯珺又瞪黄明昊，小笨蛋居然还有点不舍地又看了看封钦，眼睛里不知怎么尽是崇拜，毕雯珺本以为他只会对自己露出这样的表情，乌亮亮的眼珠里只有他一个人的影子。

黄明昊还不知道错在哪，甚至可能兴头上都没发现毕雯珺不太高兴，拉着他没个条理地反复夸封钦很厉害。封钦没有不好意思，也没有被毕雯珺明显的不爽吓退，还站在一旁等着。

今天去的那家理发店碰巧有人起了争执，黄明昊还满头泡泡地躺着来不及闪躲，侧面飞过来一把水果刀，被一个跨步上前的封钦徒手接了，再上前三两下卸了人胳膊。管叔也没料到闹市区的美发店会出现这种情况，晚了一步上前，倒让封钦逞了一回英雄。

毕雯珺臭着脸，不太情愿还是道了谢，然后就想赶人走。封钦只说有点事情想跟他说，今天不方便就约明天，毕雯珺敷衍地应下，让管叔送他回去。

黄明昊倒不乐意了，巴巴地站在毕雯珺身后不舍地挥手，“哥哥下次来找我玩吧，咱们去靶场比赛好不好？”

封钦离开后毕雯珺拉着黄明昊坐下，试探着问他：“等我忙完了，我再陪你出去玩好不好？”

黄明昊被他抓着手，受伤的手臂下意识地缩在怀里藏着，但不时还回头看那盒剩了一半的飞镖。封钦枪法是不错，板子上的飞镖都钉在中心很小的红色圆形区域里。

毕雯珺捏住黄明昊脸颊硬让他转回来看着自己，红润的唇瓣都被迫着只能嘟起来，有奶就是娘，这小笨蛋太过分了。行动已经先大脑一步，毕雯珺不客气地咬住了这张夸过别人的嘴唇，黄明昊还无辜地瞪大了眼睛看着他。

管叔送完客人回来正碰见这一幕，轻咳一声，“大少爷，对不起，今天是我疏忽了。”

毕雯珺扫他一眼，“查查今天到底怎么回事，有没有蹊跷。”顿了一下还是补了一句，"要是您都靠不住我可真是不知道怎么办了"。管叔是长辈，从前就跟着毕家老爷子，毕雯珺成了新家主也一直对他尊敬信任，他在上任家主离世前做过保证的，听了这话将头压得更低，背上都沁了冷汗。

毕雯珺没有再说什么，攥着黄明昊的手腕强硬地拉他上楼，黄明昊不明就以，一路问着“怎么了呀哥哥”，跌跌撞撞地跟着，终于发现哥哥不太对劲。

甩上房门毕雯珺就去剥他衣服，沉着脸问他有没有受伤，却不理会他的否定回答，更粗暴地拉扯着他的衣服说要检查看看。

黄明昊喜欢穿宽大的衣服，卫衣领口合适腰身却极大，毕雯珺扯了半天却还卡在他脖子上，他直接把里面的棉质T恤也掀起来，将先前那点顾虑抛到九霄云外，一口衔住粉嫩的乳头拿牙齿不甚怜惜地咬上去。黄明昊禁不起这样的折磨，这种粗暴的几乎称不上前戏的行为只让他迅速瘫软，扭着腰哼起来。

“谁准你跟别人讲话了？”

这便是不讲道理了，也没不准，只不过从前没机会。黄明昊微微嘟着嘴，疑惑地看着把手撑在他身侧俯身压着他的哥哥，衣服被掀开凌乱地堆在胸前，柔软的腰侧被毕雯珺发烫的掌心握住了。

"不可以和封钦哥哥讲话吗，可是他很——"

毕雯珺更毛了，把后面的话都堵住，将舌尖也探进他唇间，勾着他软嫩的舌头，扫过上颚，舔舐挤压，强硬地在逡巡过口腔的每一处角落，逼得黄明昊涨红了脸，只能呜呜嗯嗯地求饶，把那些他不爱听的都吞了回去。

毕雯珺光是想一想小笨蛋趁他在外面辛苦挣钱养家的时候还叫了别人哥哥就烦躁，他那时伤了脑袋醒过来，忘了恨他也忘了怕他，除了哥哥谁都不让近身，就连他洗澡的时候都要趴在门外叫个不停。毕雯珺没有推开他的机会，稍微不耐烦一点他就要哭，眨巴着大眼睛，清亮的泪珠一颗一颗往外涌，他一边烦他一边却沉迷于这种被迫切需要的感觉。小笨蛋长得清秀纯真，声音又脆又甜，新鲜的蜜瓜一般，切开还会溅落清甜汁水，虽然不记得了，但是他喘息呻吟时必然甜得更蛊惑人心，叫哥哥，他怎么能叫旁的人哥哥。

黄明昊最近被他养得白白嫩嫩，身上终于有了点肉，关节却还是纤细骨感，毕雯珺的手轻易就能掐住他的脚踝，将他并拢的双腿拉开，逼他张着腿任他欺负。他顺着去吻饱满滑嫩的小腿肚，再按住膝盖在大腿上又啃又咬。黄明昊本就皮肤白，少见阳光的腿根更是雪白发亮，大腿内侧因为发力而绷紧，露出脆弱而倔强的线条。

干过一百回和干过一百零一回有什么区别，他都将这傻乎乎的小笨蛋操得烂熟了，余下的时间他都要将他拴在自己身边，照顾他爱他操他，是他一个人的小笨蛋，毕雯珺也只当他一个人的哥哥。

修长的手指握住了疲软的性器有一下没一下地揉捏抚弄，松弛慵懒的力度几乎要被误以为他是在把玩一件什么稀罕的工艺品，但小笨蛋真是胆子肥了，半阖着眼睛骄纵地蹬腿，鼻子里哼着不许他碰。黄明昊确实被折腾得狠了，乳尖红得像要滴血，肉乎乎地肿着，性器被他逼着射了几回实在再没东西了，最后只能吐出一些清液，会阴也被撞得红红一片，后面的肉穴还含着一些他射进去的东西，一动就淌一点出来。

毕雯珺这会儿舒坦了，黄明昊哭得又累又困，眼睛也睁不开，毕雯珺便故意闹他，戳戳肉脸蛋，问他喜不喜欢自己，小笨蛋态度敷衍，嘴上倒还是乖乖回答喜欢。毕雯珺来劲，又抓抓他屁股，黄明昊的哼唧声都带了点沙哑哭腔，“不要、不要碰！”

毕雯珺开了窗散一散房间里这股淫靡气味，天气已经转暖，湿润温暖的夜风潜入，安静地围绕在周围，光裸的皮肤上还有一层细密的汗，毕雯珺也不想要松开，胸腹贴着小笨蛋的脊背，在他汗湿的鬓角又亲了一下。


End file.
